1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed generally to firearms and more specifically to a recoil system for rifles and shotguns. More specifically, the present invention is directed to recoil reduction systems that are embedded within the stock and/or grip of a firearm or other device.
2. Description of Related Art
The present invention is directed generally to a folding stock assembly. More specifically, the present invention is directed to a folding stock assembly that can be mounted on the rearwardly extending neck portion of a handgrip for a firearm.
One age-old problem that exists with firearms is the fact that many of them have a severe recoil that affects the person firing the weapon. In firearms such as shotguns and rifles, the rear end of the butt stock is positioned against the shooter's shoulder and recoil often causes the shooter to raise the front of the firearm each time the weapon is fired and the recoil can result in pain and/or bruising to the shoulder area of the person firing the weapon. One example of the recoil being detrimental to a shooter's accuracy is where the firearm is a shotgun being used for skeet shooting by a male or female.
In the past, the best prior art recoil systems for the butt stock of a firearm have been very expensive and the inexpensive systems did not function properly. Two examples of expensive systems are a hydro-coil fluid dampening system and a pneumatic air chamber system. The present day inexpensive recoil systems utilize compression coil springs to absorb the recoil forces. If the compression coil spring is a little too strong, you get more recoil than with a regular firearm. If the compression coil spring is not strong enough it is worse, in that it gives the gun some travel and it is the same as holding the butt stock too loosely.
One of the improvements in recoil systems for a firearm is illustrated in the Bentley et al U.S. Pat. No. 5,722,195. It has a pistol grip recoil assembly having a recoil base member and a pistol grip. The recoil base member is detachably secured to the rear end of the receiver of the firearm and it has an inverted T-shaped rail formed on its bottom wall. This inverted T-shaped rail is captured within and slides in an inverted T-shaped groove in the top end of the pistol grip. A recess formed in the front wall of the pistol grip adjacent its top end allows the trigger guard of the firearm to travel rearwardly with respect to the pistol grip when the firearm is fired. Various embodiments utilize springs to return the recoil base member forwardly to its static position after dissipating the recoil of the firearm resulting from its being fired.
Another recent improved recoil system for a firearm is illustrated in the Bentley et al U.S. Pat. No. 5,752,339. This patent discloses a recoil system for the butt stock of a firearm having a recoil suppressor assembly whose front end is mounted in the cavity in the rear end of the gun stock. The piston ram of the recoil suppressor assembly in its static position extends rearwardly into a bore hole cavity of an elongated recoil housing. When the firearm is shot, the elongated body portion of the recoil suppressor assembly and its transversely extending mounting flange portion instantaneously travel rearwardly into the bore cavity with the bore hole of the body housing reciprocally traveling over the piston ram. A coil spring whose front end is secured to the front end of the body portion and whose rear end is secured to a cam assembly returns the elongated body portion to a static position once the recoil of the firearm has been suppressed.